vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Tony Chopper
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Heavy Point= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Tony Tony Chopper serves as the ship's doctor. He's a reindeer who was cast out of his herd for having a blue nose, later compounded by eating the Human-Human Fruit (Hito Hito no Mi) and being feared by the people of Drum Island as a monster. Although he initially mistrusted humans, after having met and joined the Straw Hats, he has become very curious about the world and is eager to please. Although he doesn't normally look that way in his default form, he's not exactly a wimp when it comes to fighting. In his most humanlike form, he's quite tall and very strong. He has certain combat advantages in each of his three regular forms, and has developed a drug called the Rumble Ball to unlock more, though it carries considerable risk. In terms of personality, he's a bit naive and gullible, occasionally experiences bouts of paranoia (especially early on as he learns to trust humans), and gets combative when praise is heaped on him (though his body language usually betrays more positive feelings). His dream is to become a doctor capable of curing all disease, due to his accidentally hastening the death of his already sickly father-figure, Dr. Hiruluk. He has also resolved to prove himself as a man worthy of being a pirate, which sometimes seems at odds with his child-like behavior and gullible personality. His current bounty is 100 Berries. The World Government is apparently unaware of his capabilities as a doctor or a fighter, and consider him the crew's pet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 8-B, likely Low 7-C | 7-C, higher with Monster Point | At least 7-C, likely High 7-C with Rumble Ball enhancements | Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Tony Tony Chopper, or just Chopper, epithet "Cotton Candy Lover" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip), 17 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Reindeer, Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, Zoan Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Small Size (Type 0 normally), Transformation (Can transform into various human/reindeer hybrid forms and a humanoid form), Enhanced Senses, Limited Information Analysis (Brain Point allows him to identify any possible weaknesses his target has, allowing him to effectively capitalize on them), Can speak with other animals, Natural Weaponry, Statistics Amplification (His Devil Fruit increases his physical abilities, and he can further enhance his stats with various transformations), Enhanced Jumping (Can jump and leap to incredible lengths with Jumping Point), Skilled Doctor (Skilled enough to nurse a heavily injured Zoro back to health despite him having injuries that would kill any other man), High Resistance to Cold Temperatures | Same as before, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage) | Same as before, Berserk Mode (With Monster Point), Large Size (Type 0, via Monster Point) | Same as before | Same as before except for Berserk Mode, Skilled Martial Artist (Kung Fu Point enables him to become significantly more adept and skilled in martial arts), Resistance to Mind Control (After the Timeskip he dominated the Monster Point, which in the past had made Chopper mentally insane and out of control) | Same as before Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Large Building level+ (Superior to Nami and Usopp) | City Block level, likely Small Town level (Defeated Gedatsu. Superior to Nami and Usopp). | Town level (Damaged Kumadori with Arm Point), higher with Monster Point (Defeated Kumadori with ease) | At least Town level (Stronger than before), likely Large Town level with Rumble Ball enhancements (Injured Oars with Arm Point) | Small City level+ (Stronger than Nami) | Small City level+ (stronger than before) Speed:' High Hypersonic (Faster than Usopp) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Nami) | At least Massively Hypersonic, Massively Hypersonic+ with Rumble Ball forms (Kept up with Kumadori in close-quarter-combat) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Likely Class M | Class M | Class M, higher with Monster Point | Class M (Capable of picking up a large piece of ice and jumping with it) | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ | City Block Class, likely Small Town level | Town Class (Able to hurt Kumadori), higher with Monster Point (Far stronger than Kumadori, able to beat him with a couple of hits) | At least Town Class, likely Large Town Class with Rumble Ball enhancements | Small City Class+ | Small City Class+ Durability: At least Large Building level+ | City Block level, likely Small Town level (Took many hits from Gedatsu) | Town level (Took hits from Kumadori and Kalifa), higher with Monster Point (Franky's Coup-de-Vent did not deal any visible damage to him) | At least Town level, likely Large Town level with Rumble Ball enhancements | Small City level+, higher in Guard Point (Tanked a hit from Surume) | Small City level+, likely Country level with Guard Point (Tanked an attack from Big Mom) Stamina: Very High, sustained incredible amounts of damage during his fight against Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, also battled Kumadori for an extended period of time while sustaining serious injuries like multiple stabbings. Range: Average Human Melee Range most of the time. Up to Extended Melee Range in Monster Point. Standard Equipment: Rumble Balls, medical equipment. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, Chopper is an accomplished doctor as well as a skilled and experienced combatant who exploits his opponents's weaknessess. Has a vast knowledge on anatomy. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Eating two Rumble Ball back to back within 6 hours will result in him losing control of his transformations. After consuming three, he transforms into a mindless berserker (see Monster Point below). This transformation also appears to be lethal to Chopper. He's also weak against hot temperatures due to his fur | After the timeskip Chopper can freely transform into in Monster Point and retain his senses, however this transformation only lasts 3 minutes and after using it Chopper can't move for another 2 or 3 hours | The same except for the excesive strain Monster Point puts in his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques Hito Hito no Mi (Human Human Fruit): A Zoan type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to turn into human hybrid forms and a humanoid form. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given him the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer wouldn't comprehend. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball, a drug developed by Chopper himself. |-|Pre-Timeskip Transformations= Brain Point ("Intellect Strengthening"): With a small body and large head, this form is how Chopper is generally characterized in media (see profile picture above). Different from humans who eat Zoan - type Devil Fruits, Chopper generally doesn't remain in his real form, and this can be explicated due to the advantages of having free arms, also needed for using his medical abilities. He is smarter in this form. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Walk Point: This is Chopper's true form, useful for general travel on foot. It is also in this form where his olfactory senses are at their highest. As a result, Chopper often make use of his default form for tracking purposes, though certain scents seem to dull his sense of smell. Heavy Point ("Weight Strengthening"): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him the form of a tall, muscular ape-man. He uses this form to help steer the ship. This form imbues Chopper with enhanced strength. Jumping Point ("Flight Power Strengthening"): Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. Arm Point ("Muscle Strengthening"): Chopper's second most powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in his human-esque form, allowing him to deliver devastating punches with his front hooves. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. Horn Point ("Horn Strengthening"): Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his antlers become larger and sharp. In addition, Chopper has human fingers in this form. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. Guard Point ("Fur Strengthening"): Chopper's fur grows out and becomes a strong shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. Post-timeskip it is much larger, able to protect the Thousand Sunny from a blow from the Kraken. Pre-timeskip he needed a Rumble Ball to access this form. Monster Point: It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all of Chopper's transformations, not including Brain Point and Arm Point (Heavy Point stance, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). This transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his little body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea. Post-skip Chopper learns how to remain in control while using this form and only needs a single Rumble Ball to access it. Chopper_Main_Forms.png|Brain Point Tony_tony_chopper_by_bodskih-dbcd5mf_(1).png|Heavy Point Tony_tony_chopper_by_bodskih-dbcd4zv.png|Jumping Point Tumblr_o7e1l5os5G1qk4h99o1_1280.png|right|Guard Point Tony_tony_chopper_by_bodskih-dbcd5m6.png|Arm Point Chopper_Pre_TS_Horn_Point.png|Horn Point Tony_tony_chopper_by_bodskih-dbcd5ls.png|Monster Point |-|Pre-Timeskip Techniques= * Brain Point: **'Scope:' Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. *'Heavy Gong:' A basic punch to the face when in Heavy Point. *'Kokutei Roseo (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom):' A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Chopper punches the opponent with such force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal. *'Kokutei Cross (Carving Hoof Cross):' A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Another punching attack where Chopper hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right or left side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "fingers" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X' with a force equaling to at least twice that of the normal Kokutei Roseo. *'Kokutei Roseo Michieri (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Blizzard):' A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form and is one of Chopper's strongest attacks. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right or left side of his body, as if setting up for a Kokutei Cross attack, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of Kokutei Roseo punches. The hoof-mark imprints look like a large group of falling sakura petals. *'Kokutei Diamond (Carving Hoof Diamond):' A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form. Similar in principle to Kokutei Cross, Chopper punches an opponent while he holds his hooves close together. The result leaves an imprint that looks like a diamond. *'Roseo Colonnade (Cherry Blossom Colonnade):' Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their heads end up embedded in the ground with their bodies sticking straight up out of the ground like a column. |-|Post-Timeskip Transformations= Kung Fu Point ("Flexibility Power Strengthening"): The combined, upgraded form of Arm Point and Jumping Point that Chopper added into his transformation during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and it seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. Post_Timeskip_Chopper.png|Brain Point Tony_tony_chopper_by_bodskih-dbcd4yo.png|Horn Point From_torino_kingdom_with_fury_by_bestrice-d6krsyz.png|Kung Fu Point Monster_Chopper.png|Monster Chopper |-|Post-Timeskip Techniques= *'Carving Hoof Parme:' Seems to be a simple jab with his paw. Key: Arabasta Saga | Skypiea Saga | Enies Lobby Saga | Thriller Bark Arc | Dressrosa Saga | Whole Cake Arc Gallery Tony_Tony_Chopper's_Wanted_Poster.png|Chopper's first Wanted poster PNG_Choppah_05.png|Chopperman Tony_Tony_Chopper's_Current_Wanted_Poster.png|Chopper's current Wanted poster Film_Z_2nd_Outfit_Chopper.png|Chopper's second outfit in Film Z Chopper_Film_Gold_Sunbathing_Outfit.png|Chopper's first outfit in Film Gold Chopper_Film_Gold_White_Casino_Outfit.png|Chopper's second outfit in Film Gold Chopper_Film_Gold_Leather_Outfit.png|Chopper's third outfit in Film Gold Chopper_Stampede_Outfit.png|Chopper's first outfit in Stampede Chopper_Other_Stampede_Outfit.png|Chopper's second outfit in Stampede Chopper's_Second_Wano_Country_Arc_Outfit.png|Chopper's ninja outfit in the Wano arc Others Notable Victories: Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) Wendy's profile (Dressrosa Chopper and X791 Wendy were used, Dragon Force was banned and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Shantae (Shantae (Verse)) Shantae's profile (Speed was equalized, Both are Low 7-B, Battle took place on the Thousand Sunny at Sea. Starting distance is 10 meters. Both had some prior knowledge. No preptime) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Doctors Category:Sailors Category:Good Characters Category:Pirates Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Mammals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 7 Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Acrobats